legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Flare (Fayelon)
Flare is an OC created by Fanfictiondreamer for a very special story, the Fayelons Story. She is from a race of magic wielding aliens known as the Fayelons. She was the third person that Jewel had befriended aside from her 2 childhood friends, Aera and Splash. One day, the girls bear witnessed a terrible event which involved the deaths of thousands of people from their realm. From there, she and her friends took it upon themselves to protect their realm and all those who live in it by stealing some special items and keeping them away from the person who has caused the travesty. She and her friends have wondered the universe for several months until they arrived within the Milky Way galaxy where they decided to take their stand against the one who has threatened their realm and the lives of all those who lived in it. Together with the crew of the Normandy, they aim to put a stop to this once and for all. Ideal voice actress: Vanessa Marshall Personality Flare is a calm and collective young girl. She tends to act as the motherly one of the girls, be it keeping them composed or having to deal with childish conflicts amongst the group. Despite her being a pyromancer, she seldom loses her temper. That, however, is not as ironic and it may seem. Her calm and composed behavior derives from her culture of pyromancers' ongoing tradition of meditation and other exercises as a means of better controlling their powers as well as themselves. This has greatly influenced her behavior, causing her to be exactly what she is today. During her youth, she didn't make a lot of friends, so she tends to be secluded, but is not coy. However, due to many fearing the pyromancers regardless of their efforts to compose themselves, she really didn't have much luck with making friends, which causes her to feel withdrawn, that is until Jewel and her childhood friends came into her life and decided to give her a chance. From there, she has remained with them ever since. She cherishes the friends that she has considering that she only has so few of them. Because of this, she is willing to follow her friends and help them out with whatever she needs. She also has a strong sense of justice because of her training, believing that all evil-doers are individuals with no self-control and such is a terrible crime all by itself. However, despite her being so calm and composed, she also has a funny quirk of being a glutten. She loves food!! So much so that whenever she would see mountains of it, she wouldn't be able to hold herself back and would find herself stuffing her face almost endlessly without being able to stop herself. This attracted the attention of the 2 krogan members of the Normandy, Wrex and Grunt. This is probably because her training has caused her to develop a high metabolism and because of this, she could stuff down loads of food effortlessly, much to the annoyance of her friends. Powers Flare, being a pyromancer, has control over the element fire. She can generate flames at will. They are her main source of attack. She can shoot out fireballs, jets of flames, can ignite herself and can even spread fire at will. However, from her advanced training, she is able to control her fire powers without her flames causing any damages to her surroundings. She is able to set blazes without them burning anything. She is also able to control her flames to a point where others around her aren't hurt or injured. She is also able to prevent her flames from spreading even when there are flammable objects around, such as wood or oil. She rarely loses control of her flames and is able keep them from becoming a threat to everything and everyone around her. She also has a power to induce explosions. This is her most powerful form of attack. However, she rarely uses it as she has yet to fully control this power. That is because her explosions are a more advanced form of her magic and she had yet to learn how to fully control it. Her explosions have shown to be lethal and because she has no desire to kill anyone, she holds back on using this power unless she is forced to. However, when her friends and allies are out of harms way, she does use this power freely, knowing that those she cares about won't be harmed or killed by her explosions. Overtime, she learns how to use this power without having it be fatal.Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Fanfictiondreamer Category:Magical Girls Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Orange Eyed Characters Category:Characters in the Fayelons Story Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Psychics Category:Elementals Category:Heroes Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Flyers Category:Red Heads Category:Lawful Good